


Take This Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, F/M, Once Upon A Time, Once Upon a Captain Swan Storybook, Princess Emma Swan, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "And your beauty, to me, is extraordinary." Set in Emma's and Killian's dancing scene in 3x21, but in how I imagined it.





	Take This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a remake on the Captain Swan dancing scene in 3x21 and written on how I wanted it to be. Beta'd by Imagination Writer 247 in Fanfiction.net.

“Wait, are you saying that you know how to do… whatever this is?” Emma asked, eyeing him suspiciously and tried not to laugh as he dragged her to the ballroom.

Killian raised an eyebrow. “It’s called the waltz,” He corrected gently as he brought down his hand to reach Emma’s, “and there’s only one rule.”

She looked up slightly under her eyelashes and gasped silently. Their faces were just inches apart in this position and she wondered if Killian had heard her slight sharp intake of breath, given that their faces were so close. Emma quickly shifted her eyes the second Killian met hers and hoped that he had missed the blush that seared through her cheeks, leaving a light pink color.

“Pick a partner that knows what he’s doing,” Killian continued and settled his hook on Emma’s waist as she had placed her hand on top of his shoulder.

“Well it’s a good thing that I have a pirate to dance with, that apparently knows the waltz,” She teased, smirking back at him.

“As weird as it sounds,” Killian said as he started to lead, “you should be thankful, or else we would be in a corner and standing out.”

They were both dancing now with simple steps— which Emma had, surprisingly, no problem with following along. Emma visualized an imaginary box and counted the steps as she discovered the pattern. She had expected to be a klutz with this, but with Killian leading, she was actually doing pretty well. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Emma responded playfully, “I think you’d be glad to know that I would choose you, a pirate, than some high-maintenance prince.”

Killian raised an eyebrow and gave her a twirl as he pulled her in an even more difficult routine.

\---

Emma was genuinely satisfied with herself as got used to the other steps Killian had lead her into. Those steps were very complicated indeed, but with Killian’s help, it seemed as simple as before. 

“Watch the mocking, but I’m actually getting a hang of this.” Emma whispered to him as she and the rest of the dancing crowd gracefully swayed their arms to the side and moved their feet in elegant steps.

On cue, they both turned back to their original position and Killian gave her a twirl.

Killian smirked then lowered himself down on one knee, kneeling in front of her. "I'm not mocking, Swan," he replied truthfully and watched as Emma gently held onto his lifted left hand and gratefully glided around him, "I'm just thinking about what you had said in Storybrooke…about not being a princess."

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Really? You get my first dance at my first royal ball, and all you can say is, ‘I told you so’?” After a full circle around him, Killian stood back up and held both of her hands in front of her.

“I believe what I am trying to say, Your Highness,” Killian replied, smiling as they both bowed and went back to dancing in simple steps, “is that you appear to be a natural.”

Their faces ended up as close as before— which was unfortunate for Emma (but also very fortunate if it reached the high measures), since Killian had chosen this time to do some heavy flirting, which caused heat to rise to her cheeks and forcing them to turn a kissed-pink color.

She laughed softly in response, “Yeah, well, I had Snow White and Prince Charming as my parents, who, I heard, were the experts on balls and waltz.”

Killian slowly transitioned to a stop, bringing Emma to stop, too, in confusion. She looked around to see if this was the end of the routine, but the couples around them were still dancing. Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she wondered why they had pulled to a stop.

Killian leaned in closer to tuck in a strand of her hair behind her ear and whispered, ever so softly, “Well you must be a very lucky woman, because you have also inherited the beauty of your parents, inside and out. And your beauty, to me, is extraordinary.”

She stared at him as his words sunk in, unable to concentrate on anything other than them. She was flattered, of course, but also unsure; she hadn't opened up her heart to anyone, except Neal, so how was she supposed to react to this? Could she open up her heart again and let Killain in? Or perhaps she should quickly stop him to avoid anything further from developing between them? 

Killain apparently saw her dazed state and took the opportunity to quickly move in, closing the gap between them as he kissed her soft cherry red lips. After a moment, both of their eyes gently closed. Emma, who was still in shock, let her heart reopen and mustered up the ability to kiss back then soon melted into the feeling of being held; perhaps what she felt for the pirate was stronger than she would have thought.

And because this could only last for a matter of time, they had both pulled back with a sigh. Emma looked up at him, in the feeling of utmost happiness, and wanted to spill her love and gratitude, but was somewhat lost for words. So, instead, she smiled lovingly and leaned in again, allowing another kiss to express how she felt about him.


End file.
